Virtua Version 1 Death Order
Here is the order and method in which the students of Alderbrook High met their fates. Death Order 47th - Vienna Gogh - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 46th - Simon Leroy - Beaten to death by Simon Mattheson 45th - Richard Ormsby - Stabbed repeatedly by Delilah Rivers 44th - Martha Stock - Accidentally shot by Bruce Nightingale 43rd - Stephen Brown - Fell off a cliff 42nd - Tito Simonin - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 41st - Patrick Reynolds - Stabbed by Delilah Rivers 40th - Ramona Shirley - Blown up by Simon Mattheson 39th - Kenneth "Ken" Danielson - Shot by Simon Mattheson 38th - Warren Davies - Shot by Simon Mattheson 37th - Trevor Altahen - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 36th - Elliot Day - Bitten by a snake 35th - Bruce Nightingale - Throat slashed by concealed collar blades 34th - Clair Belvedere - Stabbed with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 33rd - Lisa Cooper - Throat slashed by concealed collar blades 32nd - Tania Chell - Stabbed with pickaxe by Amelia Lennon 31st - Alex Henry - Drowned after being shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 30th - Julia Wilson - Tomahawked by Vivian Cathwell 29th - Eoin Harper - Shot by Brian Larke 28th - Vivian Cathwell - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 27th - Samantha Atterman - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 26th - Clarisse Huntingdon - Jumped off a bridge 25th - William Lohman - Jumped off a bridge 24th - Pepper Clarke - Shot by Holly Romero This is the halfway point in the game 23rd - Marco "Martin" Ricco - Shot by Holly Romero 22nd - Amanda Clearwater - Burned in a fire started by Delilah Rivers 21st - Roy Benson - Shot by Holly Romero 20th - Holly Romero - Trapped in fire by Leo Raclaw 19th - Lucy Johnston - Remained in danger zone 18th - Harper Morgan - Drowned in the river 17th - Oswald "Oz" Stevenson - Shot by Sycanus Appletin 16th - Sycanus Appletin - Throat slashed by Oswald "Oz" Stevenson 15th - Lena Lazarus - Died of wounds inflicted by Rebecca Clark 14th - Delilah Rivers - Smothered by Leo Raclaw 13th - Anton Chevalier - Throat slashed by concealed collar blades 12th - Maria Hall - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 11th - Simon Mattheson - Shot by Benny Lightfield 10th - Benny Lightfield - Shot by Simon Mattheson 9th - Amelia Lennon - Jumped off a cliff 8th - Michael "Big Mike" Gibraltar - Collar pulled by Brian Larke 7th - Jacqueline "Cameo" Conroy - Drowned in the river 6th - Brian Larke - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 5th - Samuel Wilson - Shot with an arrow by Rebecca Clark 4th - Leo Raclaw - Fell off the train 3rd - Renee Murphy - Shot in throat by Rebecca Clark RUNNER UP - Kaede "Katie" Tanaka - Collar detonated for leaving the Endgame area WINNER - Rebecca Clark Kill Rankings 12 Kills: :Rebecca Clark (Vienna Gogh, Tito Simonin, Trevor Altahen, Clair Belvedere, Alex Henry, Vivian Cathwell, Samantha Atterman, Lena Lazarus, Maria Hall, Brian Larke, Samuel Wilson, Renee Murphy) 5 Kills: : Simon Mattheson (Simon Leroy, Ramona Shirley, Kenneth "Ken" Danielson,'' Warren Davies, Benny Lightfield)'' 3 Kills: : Holly Romero (Pepper Clarke, Marco "Martin" Ricco, Roy Benson) : Delilah Rivers (Richard Ormsby, Patrick Reynolds, Amanda Clearwater) 2 Kills: : Leo Raclaw (Holly Romero, Delilah Rivers) : Brian Larke (Eoin Harper, Michael "Big Mike" Gibraltar) 1 Kill: :Bruce Nightingale (Martha Stock) :Amelia Lennon (Tania Chell) :Vivian Cathwell (Julia Wilson) :Sycanus Appletin (Oswald "Oz" Stevenson) :Oswald "Oz" Stevenson (Sycanus Appletin) :Benny Lightfield (Simon Mattheson) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: :Stephen Brown (Fell off a cliff) :Elliot Day (Bitten by a snake) :Bruce Nightingale (Throat slashed by concealed collar blades) :Lisa Cooper (Throat slashed by concealed collar blades) :William Lohman'' (Jumped off a bridge)'' :Clarisse Huntingdon (Jumped off a bridge) :Lucy Johnston (Remained in danger zone) :Harper Morgan (Drowned in the river) :Anton Chevalier (Throat slashed by concealed collar blades) :Jacqueline "Cameo" Conroy (Drowned in the river) :Leo Raclaw'' (Fell off the train)'' :Kaede "Katie" Tanaka (Collar detonated for leaving the endgame area) Category:Virtua-SOTF